


Cookies

by Froggy1988



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cassarian Advent Calender 2020 (Disney), Day 12, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Varian makes Cassandra Christmas Cookies with a special message.Set during season oneCassarian Advent Calendar Day 12
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cookies

Cookies 

Varian put the last swirl of icing on his cookies and stepped back to admire the work. 

“Perfect.” He said with a smile of satisfaction. 

The seven cinnamon spiced cookies were decorated with snowflakes and swirls, and in the middle of each intricate design were letter spelling out ‘Be mine?” 

He placed them gently in a small wicker basket lined with a cheese cloth and set off for the castle. 

The day was unusually sunny for the start of December, but it still had an icy bite to the wind. As Varian entered the courtyard he saw Cassandra straight away. She was stood with Eugene and Lance around a large pine tree hooked to a series of pullies, that in turn were hooked to a series of horses. Varian could tell even from a distance that she was in the middle of arguing with Eugene. 

“FINE THEN!” Her shout echoed across the courtyard. “Try it your way!” 

Varian watched as the horse began to move, and inch by slow inch the tree rose to an upright position. He watched for a moment, working out that Eugene had (by some miracle) in fact got everything to do with moving the tree exactly right – though personally he might of used a counterbalance to take some off the work off of the horses, he wasn’t going to say anything because it would distract from his mission. 

“Hey Cassandra!” Varian said running up to where the young woman stood watching with obvious annoyance. 

“Do you think the base they’re setting it on is wide enough? I don’t think it’s wide enough.”  
  


“I think it’s fine.” Varian said quickly, Cassandra turned to him with a frown. 

“I mean, by my calculations it will work but barely.” Varian backtracked. “They should have had the forethought to add an extra half foot to allow for any slight miscalculations though, as you know, they’re not as good at maths as I am.”  
  


“We probably just should have asked you in the first place.” Cassandra answered with a slight smile. 

There was a slight thud as the tree took its place within its setting. 

“Snug as a very snug bug!” Lance shouted. 

Varian glanced over as saw that the two older men were heading in their direction. He had to act quickly. 

“I made cookies!” He said, probably a little too over enthusiastically as Cassandra backed away an inch looking slightly taken aback. He opened the lid of his basket to show her. 

“Thanks, but I don’t like sweet things.”  
  


“But they’re cinnamon, I know you like cinnamon.” 

“I do.” Cassandra said none committedly. 

“HEY! He brought biscuits!” 

Varian stared aghast as a hand reached into the basket and drew out two cookies. He looked up to see a smiling Lance already putting one to his lips. 

“Hey that’s…” His objection was cut short by a heavy hand slapping him on his back. 

“Good man.” Eugene said, taking his own two cookies. “I’m starving, I’ve only had a pie and a cupcake since breakfast, and that was almost two hours ago.”  
  


Varian stared open mouthed at his now half empty basket when a slighter gloved hand appeared. 

“Well, I guess I’d better have one before these two finishes them off.” Cassandra said. Varian gave a hopeful smile, she wasn’t going to get the message he had meant for her, but at least if she tried one then his efforts weren’t completely wasted. 

“Hmm… they’re good.” Cassandra said as she swallowed her first bite. “Really good actually.”  
  


“Yeah, if you ever decide to quit the alchemy business we could use a second royal baker. Ours has been complaining he can’t keep up with the demand anymore.” Eugene remarked. 

  
“That’s only since you two moved in.” Cassandra said, she was looking thoughtfully at the cookie in her hand. “Hey, did these have some kind of special design on them? This one looks like the letter I?”  


Varian looked nervously at the two older men, nope, he did not have the confidence to do this in front of them… if he was going to face humiliation, which admittedly, he knew was the most likely outcome, he’d rather not do it in front of an audience. 

“It uh.. it said… IT’S XMAS!” 

“That’s not what it said.” Lance said reaching for his third cookie. “I think it said something about a mime.” 

“Mimes?” Eugene said. “The boys got a thing about mimes now?”  
  


“Well he’s always been a bit … you know?” Lance said with a little gesture of his head that made Varina scowl at him.  
  


“I don’t think you’re supposed to say that in front of him.” Eugene hissed. 

“A mime?” Cassandra said confused. 

Varian slapped his hand to his forehead, his cheeks growing red. 

“Be mine.” He muttered under his breath, not seeing any way to get out of the conversation except coming clean. 

“Oh… I do not think the cookies were meant for us.” Lance said looking over at Eugene. 

“No, I think you’re right their buddy.” Eugene confirmed. 

Varian glanced up to see Cassandra staring at him. She gave an exaggerated sigh and grabbed his hand, he was being pulled along behind her, tripping up a little along the way. Though her forcefulness worried him, he was at least glad to be leaving Eugene and Lance behind. 

“Sit.” Cassandra said pointing to a small stone bench once they had got out of hearing range of the others. Varian did as he was told. 

She sat next to him and the look of annoyance disappeared from her face as she turned to him and took his hand. 

“Varian, I can’t. I like you, but there’s too much difference between us for it to ever make sense.” 

  
“Difference? Well, isn’t that a good thing? I’ve always heard people say opposites attract.” 

“Varian, there’s an age difference.” 

“I know that.” Varian shrugged and looked down. “But I’m getting older everyday Cassie.” He said shyly. 

“So am I.” Cassandra pointed out. 

“I know, but age difference means less the older you get right? So when you’re sixty something, and I’m fifty something it’s barely going to matter. I’m in it for the long game.”  


She stared at him, and Varian could tell she was fighting a smile. Her lips quirking slightly at the sides as she bowed her head. 

“You don’t give up do you kid?”  
  


“Nope, never, not when it’s worth it.” He said with a grin. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of Eugene and Lance.” 

“It’s okay, I’m not embarrassed.”  
  


“I’ve got a lot to do on the farm.” Varian said as he stood up. “I’ll catch you around?” 

Cassandra smiled up at him. 

“Don’t be a stranger Varian.”  
  


He grinned as he waved at her, heading back home to get on with his daily chores. He’d known what the answer was going to be, he’d known that a fourteen-year-old boy doesn’t get a woman like Cassandra, but never the less, he’d wanted her to know that he thought she was special. After all, she’d made him feel special on the day of the science expo, and he wouldn’t be fourteen forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's story is by myself (froggy1988) and it will be called Countdown.


End file.
